Wonderful Tonight
by slbsp-33
Summary: What happens when Santana and Brittany get ready for a party, go to the party, and when they come home from the party.


**A/N I heard the Eric Clapton song 'Wonderful Tonight' on the radio the other day. It has always been one of my favorite songs. I got an idea to include the lyrics in a one-shot fanfic. The lyrics are in bold. I enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Santana's POV**

**It's late in the evening** when I walk through our apartment door and into the living room after another ten hour day at work. It has been that way every day for the past three weeks and I'm beyond exhausted. All I want to do is take a long hot shower and go to bed and get my cuddle on with a certain blonde.

"San, you're finally home you know we have to be at party in an hour. You won't have time to shower or anything. I picked up the dress you had planned on wearing from the dry cleaners today. I'm so nervous." Brittany said as she walked out of the living and down the hallway towards our bedroom.

I let out a huge sigh because I really didn't want to go to this party but over the past few years Brittany had gone to a lot my parties for work. I will be spending the evening with a bunch of dancers, producers, and musicians. Not really the crowd of people I want to have to deal with tonight but then Brittany has had to deal with stuffy old lawyers who leer at her when she goes to my work parties. Brittany has always supported my career without complaining so I am going to do the same for her no matter how exhausted I am.

I walk into our bedroom to start getting ready for the party. I laugh because Brittany is standing in front of her closet just starring into it and by the number of dresses that are lying on the bed I guess **she's wondering what clothes to wear.**

I kick off my high heels and take off my business suit I wore to work. I sit on the edge of our bed enjoying being free of my clothes and shoes. Oh, how I wish I could just go take a hot shower, with Brittany of course, and then spend the night cuddling in bed but I can't do that because I need to be there for Brittany. Brittany has been the head choreographer for a very successful show that was on Broadway. She was invited to the party tonight so she could meet performers and producers who would be able to even further her career. Being invited to this party was a very big deal to Brittany.

I come out of the bathroom after freshening up. I smile and just watch Brittany as **she puts on her makeup and brushes her long blonde hair.** I put on my dress and then sit down at the vanity to touch up my makeup. When I'm done I get up and find Brittany standing there looking at me. Brittany has on a beautiful blue dress that makes her eyes sparkle more than usual. I walk over to Brittany and give her a hug, I want to kiss her but I know it will mess up our lip stick. Brittany looks into my eyes **and then she asks "Do I look alright?"**

I give Brittany the smile that only appears on my face when she looks at me and** I say "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."**

**We go to a party** in silence but it isn't an uncomfortable silence. I'm driving and I reach over and hold Brittany's hand because I can tell she is nervous. She squeezes my hand and I know no words are needed for her to know I'm saying I'll be right by your side. We are now standing outside the luxury apartment door of the host of the party. Out host opens the door and greets us. We walk into the apartment **and everyone turns to see this beautiful lady that's walking around with me.**

We've been at the party for over an hour and somehow Brittany and I have gotten separated. She's talking and laughing with a group of dancers. I on the other hand are forced to listen to two producers complain about performers and how they are all divas anymore. I look at Brittany and she looks back at me giving me the smile that says thank you for being here and I love you.

Finally after what seems likes hours we back by each other's side. We are standing close enough so our upper arms and shoulders are touching. Even this slight contact makes me feel like I did the first time we touched. I keep thinking the day will come when the electricity fades away but after 12 years it hasn't faded and I pray it never will.

I couldn't help it I yawned into my hand. Brittany turns to me **and then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?" **I lean and kiss Brittany on the check **and I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."**

I listen as Brittany talks to a producer about her chorography ideas for a new show. It's then as I stare at Brittany that I realize why I feel so wonderful tonight even though I'm exhausted. **I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you.**

It's getting late and **it's time to go home now and I've got an aching head.** We walk hand in hand to the car. I had a couple of gin and tonics tonight and can't drive **so I give her the car keys.** Brittany's drank orange juice all night although others probably thought she was drinking some kind of mixed drink with orange juice.

When we walked into our apartment we both walk directly to our bedroom. I sit down on the bed and sigh as I kicked my heels off. It feels so good to be home finally. All I want to do is get under the covers and cuddle with Brittany but know if I want to do that I need to find the energy to get undressed so I stand up and take my dress off. I put it back the hanger and put it my closet. I take off my bra and put on a tank top and sit back down on the bed.

Brittany went into the bathroom as soon as we got home and hasn't come out yet. I start to get up to check on her when she comes out of the bathroom and walks over and sits by me on the bed. She has a glass of water and some two aspirin. I just smile at her as I take the aspirin and drink the water. "How did you know?" I ask her. "Because you spent half of the party rubbing your forehead that's why I asked you if you were ok." She gently kisses my lips before taking my hand and pulling me up as she stands up.

Brittany pulls the covers of our bed back **and she helps me to bed.** She covers me up and then kisses my forehead. "Hurry and get changed so we can cuddle." I say to her. Brittany winks at me which makes my cheeks feel like they are fire. She walks away to get to ready for bed.

I feel myself drifting off and I keep fighting it because I want to cuddle with Brittany. Then I feel the familiar warmth of her body lying beside me. She lays her head on chest **and then I tell, her as I turn out the light, I say "My darling you are wonderful tonight."**

I put my hand under Brittany's tank top so my hand is resting on her stomach. She immediately puts her hand on top of mine and intertwines our fingers. No words need to be spoken at that moment. Under our joined hands in Britt's body is the beginning of a new life. No one knows about this new life yet just us. A part of me wishes we could keep it that way for a bit longer because I have loved just us knowing about this miracle growing inside Brittany. It may sound selfish. I know our family and friends will be excited for us when we tell them. I can't wait to see the look on faces of our parents it will be their first grandchild.

My eyes are getting heavy so before I fall sleep I kiss Brittany on the cheek and say, "**Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."**

**THE END**

WONDERFUL TONIGHT – ERIC CLAPTON

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She'll put on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.

And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.  
It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.

And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."


End file.
